


Plunge your tongue to my barestript heart

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: You Drove Me Wild [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Finwian fluff, First Times, M/M, Morning Sex, Vaguely PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Fingon enjoy a leisurely morning in bed. Or try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunge your tongue to my barestript heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вонзи язык в моё голое сердце](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219489) by [rio_abajo_rio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio)



It was early morning yet, and he had nowhere to be for many hours, but Findekáno was too electrified to sleep. 

He stretched, tangling his legs in the sheets, delighting in the early light on his naked body, every sense thrumming with muted pleasure. 

A long finger traced itself slowly down his spine, and he shivered as a tall body pressed up against him from behind. 

“Awake already?” came a low murmur at his ear. “How uncharacteristic.” 

Findekáno rolled over to see Maitimo watching him with a lazy smile, and his heart sped up all over again, like it had the night before. 

"I've had enough of sleep," he said, and Maitimo drew him close for a leisurely kiss.

“How do you feel this morning?” he asked at last, when they broke apart. 

“Elated.” Findekáno grinned at him, but Maitimo’s clear eyes were serious.

“I mean – do you feel any discomfort, or –”

“Maitimo.” Findekáno rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to treat me like a delicate virgin.” There was a light ache, actually, but he rather reveled in it. 

"Well, you were - "

"I have never in my life been described as  _delicate."_

“I just want to make sure I didn’t – ” 

“Maitimo. You are so much less appealing when you’re solicitous.” Findekáno rolled on top of his cousin, pinning his arms above his head. “I am no fainting violet. If you'll recall, I beat you soundly in sparring yesterday." 

“That’s just because I was distracted,” protested Maitimo, pinioned, but by the way his body was responding, he didn’t seem to mind. “You had your hair back, and your tunic off – ” 

“How one generally spars, yes.” 

“ – and I kept losing focus.” 

“That’s clearly a failing on your part, not mine.” Findekáno kissed Maitimo victoriously. “Not to mention how I outshoot you in archery, every time.” 

“Well, that’s only fair,” said Maitimo. “It’s the only way an enemy will ever get within that short reach of yours, so – ” 

Findekáno gave a cry of indignation. “Slander!” He tugged sharply on Maitimo’s hair in retribution. “Envy of my superior skills does not become you.” 

“Finno, be serious for a second and listen – ” 

Findekáno glowered. “If you ask me if I’m alright one more time, I _swear_ … ” 

“I just want to make sure. It was your first – ” 

“Ai, Eru.” Findekáno threw himself free of Maitimo and sprawled on his back, throwing an arm across his eyes dramatically. “Alas, ‘tis true. Once I was strong and hale and full of life, yea, even walking about on my own two legs, but then I let my cousin fuck me in the ass, and now I am but a – ” 

“Finno.” Maitimo clapped a hand over his mouth, laughing, and wrestled him to the sheets. “You deviant, hush.” 

Findekáno fought back spiritedly, winning the day when he wrapped his legs around Maitimo’s waist and rolled him over. They grappled together, laughing. 

“Deviant?” demanded Findekáno, eyes bright. “You’re the one who-” 

A loud thump came, as if someone had thrown a boot at the other side of the wall. Tyelkormo’s voice followed, loud and irritated. “Will you keep it down? Varda’s tits, it’s the crack of dawn.” 

They froze, but then Findekáno laughed, though quietly. Maitimo pulled himself free and gazed at the ceiling, looking like he wanted to be mortified but not quite managing it. 

“What rumors will spread,” said Findekáno, idly, wrapping himself in the sheets and slowly pulling them free from Maitimo’s body. “Fëanaro’s heir, rowdy with a lover at dawn.” 

“Don’t joke,” said Maitimo, but he was distracted by the last fold of the sheet being pulled from his body. “ _Hey_.” 

Findekáno, wrapped tightly in the bedclothes, gazed at him appreciatively, eyes raking in Maitimo’s long, bare body. His light skin glowed gold in the morning light, and his hair was wild and loose over his shoulders, glowing like the dawn. 

“Hideous,” said Findekáno softly. 

Maitimo narrowed his eyes, a look coming into them that made Findekáno shiver anticipatorily. 

“Hideous?” Maitimo repeated quietly. “You didn’t seem to object last night.” He began to pull the folds of the sheet away from Findekáno. Findekáno resisted, but only lightly, and soon he was laid bare before his cousin, and those grey eyes were watching him hungrily. 

“Now why would you keep all this wrapped up and away from my sight?” asked Maitimo, a slow smile tugging his lips. 

“Maybe I wanted to make you work for it,” said Findekáno, pulling teasingly away. 

“You never make me work for it,” said Maitimo, wrapping a hand around his hip and drawing him close. “You’re insatiable.” 

Findekáno tried to pull an expression of outrage, modeled after one often seen on his brother, onto his face. “Are you calling me easy?” 

“Yes.” 

Maitimo rolled him onto his back, and Findekáno went willingly, arms twining around Maitimo’s neck. 

“…I can live with that.” 

 

“You are sure that you – ” Maitimo began, after an interlude, and Findekáno let out an exasperated huff. 

“This again? Oh, for – ” he bit lightly at Maitimo’s lips. “Stop fluttering about and fuck me, Maitimo.” 

“You are so – ” Maitimo gave a frustrated sigh even as he pinned Findekáno to the bed. “You are so maddening, Finno.” 

“I know,” said Findekáno, happily. His eyes closed as Maitimo sucked a mark onto his neck, a sure sign that Maitimo’s natural caution was being overwhelmed by his baser instincts. “Oh no,” he said softly. “Oh help, stop, my vile cousin is defiling me.” With a wicked grin, he widened his legs and Maitimo sank between them with a groan. Findekáno caught his breath as he felt Maitimo’s arousal pressing against him, and he let his head fall back as he gasped. 

“Oh – in me, Maitimo, please…” 

Maitimo kissed his throat, clearly restraining himself, even as he pressed urgently against Findekáno. 

“Are you sure? We weren’t exactly easy on you last night.” 

“ _Yes_ , Maitimo.” 

Maitimo said, slightly breathless, “I should get – ” 

“Just do it, _please_.” Findekáno knew he was begging shamelessly, and didn’t care. He thought he would die of want if he didn’t have Maitimo inside him again. He was still slick from the night before, and Maitimo pushed slowly, too slowly, into him, as Findekáno let out a wild groan. 

“Shh,” whispered Maitimo, kissing him. “Careful.” He began to move in a steady rhythm as he pressed kisses to Findekáno’s chest and throat, his hair falling like a red-gold net around them, and Findekáno thought this feeling would surely be the end of him. 

“Maitimo, Maitimo,” he was gasping. “Ai, _more_.”

“I know, Finno, I have you. You’re so beautiful, Findekáno, I can’t stand it…” Maitimo whispered love into his ears and Findekáno clutched at his shoulders, undone. 

- 

Findekáno sprawled across the bed, satiated and sleepy, his head on Maitimo’s stomach. Maitimo fiddled absently with the loose braids in Findekáno’s hair, his body unusually languorous and still, unlike the tightly coiled alertness that he usually carried in his shoulders and back. 

“I like you best like this,” said Findekáno, nuzzling into Maitimo’s smooth belly. 

Maitimo smiled, wrapping Findekáno’s hair around one finger. “Naked and sated?” 

“Mm,” said Findekáno. “And happy.” 

“That I am,” said Maitimo, and he tugged Findekáno up to kiss him slowly. 

“Careful,” said Findekáno, breaking the kiss. “You’ll get me going again.”

Maitimo let out a mock groan and dropped his head back against the headboard. “You are too much for me, Findekáno.” 

“I hope not,” said Findekáno, wrapping himself slowly around Maitimo’s body. “I still have many uses for you.” 

“Oh yes?” 

“You can’t even imagine.” 

Maitimo let his hand skim down Findekáno’s side, making him shudder. “I think I have some ideas…” 

“Oi, Nelyo!”

Maitimo pulled himself away from kissing Findekáno’s neck to scowl at the closed door. “Seriously?” 

Someone drummed on the door. “If you’re quite done in there, I need to borrow your arm guards.”

“And if I’m not quite done?” Maitimo sighed. He made to get up, but Findekáno clung to him and whispered, “Don’t even think about it.” 

“Fucking Ainur, Nelyo, I’ve given you plenty of time.” There was a thump, like someone had kicked the door in temper. “You told me I could use them, just pass them to me.” 

“What happened to yours?” Maitimo dragged himself from Findekáno’s arms and got up, pulling on his breeches and ruffling through some drawers abstractedly. 

“Irissë happened to them.” The voice on the other side of the door sounded grumpy. “Tell Findekáno his family is a hazard.” 

“You’re a fine one to talk, Tyelko,” Findekáno called back lazily. “Whatever happened to that quiver I lent you?” 

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to,” came the reply. 

Findekáno wrinkled his nose. “What in the name of the Valar is _that_ supposed to mean?” 

Maitimo located his bracers and shot a look at his cousin. “Cover up.” Findekáno pulled a face at him and tugged the sheets over his bare body. 

“Yes, good, that will be most subtle,” muttered Maitimo, going to the door. 

“Like you’re fooling anyone,” said Tyelkormo, as Maitimo pulled the door open. “I don’t think even Amil and Atar believe you two are just in here talking politics all night anymore. Not with all those noises.” He leered suggestively at his brother. “Findekáno’s got quite the mouth on him, doesn’t he?” 

“Ah, go stick it to a boar,” said Findekáno, unfazed, from the bed. 

“Yes, Tyelko, go away now,” said Maitimo tightly, making to shut the door in his brother’s grinning face. 

“Nelyo!”

Tyelkormo ducked away, laughing as two slight, red-headed figures bounded up the hall. “Good luck, brother.” 

“Ah, Eru,” said Maitimo, helplessly, as his two youngest brothers swarmed him. 

“Nelyo, Findaráto’s organizing a hunt today,” said Telufinwë, pushing past him and perching himself excitedly on Maitimo’s desk. “Can we go?” 

Pityafinwë followed his twin into the room, swinging himself onto the windowsill and dangling his legs. Both of them ignored the unmade bed and their naked cousin. “Atar says we can, as long as one of you goes with us.” 

Maitimo dragged his hand through his hair, sighing. “Couldn’t you go with Tyelko?” 

“He’s not going with Findaráto,” said Pityafinwë, kicking his feet against the wall. “He says Findaráto keeps too slow a pace. He and Irissë are going alone.” 

“Typical,” said Findekáno, sitting up in the bed, and reaching over the side to locate his tunic. “We can go with you though. Can't we, Maitimo?” 

“Yes, I suppose,” said Maitimo, resignedly. “Though I shall have to hunt with spear, as Tyelko just made off with my arm guards.” 

“You wield a spear very well,” said Findekáno, grinning as Maitimo shot him a quelling look. But the twins were oblivious, chattering eagerly about their prospects on the hunt. 

“Go get yourselves ready and we’ll join you,” said Maitimo at last, shepherding his youngest brothers to the door. “We’ll meet you at the stables in an hour.” 

“Hurrah!” Pityafinwë punched the air excitedly, and Telufinwë grabbed his arm, dragging him from the room. “See you soon!” 

Sighing, Maitimo closed the door behind him, and turned back to his cousin ruefully. “I guess we won’t have a leisurely day in bed after all.” 

Findekáno chortled, pulling his clothes on. “You never really expected us to pull that off, did you? Not in this madhouse.”

“We could try your house, next time,” said Maitimo, without much hope, and Findekáno laughed openly. 

“And have to deal with Turno’s judgmental old man face over the breakfast table? No thank you. Just because he’s courting that sweet Vanyarin maid…” 

“Would he be happier if I were a sweet Vanyarin maid?” asked Maitimo, smiling slightly. "Would you be?"

“Don’t be absurd, Maitimo,” said Findekáno, briskly. “A sweet little Vanyarin maid would never be able to fuck me breathless like you do. Where’s my other boot?” 

“You’ll be the death of me, Findekáno,” said Maitimo, catching Findekáno by the arm and pulling him into a brief kiss. 

“I hope not,” said Findekáno, beaming brightly up at him. “If anything, you'll be the death of me, you beast.” And then, catching sight of Maitimo’s distressed face, he said, laughing, “I’m joking, Maitimo. Though you if I were to die of anything, I’d rather like it to be for love of you.” 

“Let it not come to that,” said Maitimo, and he kissed Findekáno once more before releasing him.

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. This was written out of necessity, having made myself thoroughly depressed with Maedhros angst and all the death and tears in Beleriand. So here, happy fluff and porn!  
> 1\. I wasn't quite sure what to call the twins, so I went with their father-names so as not to have them be Ambarto and Ambarussa (since I like Ambarussa to refer to both of them).


End file.
